


Not Again

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Antics have moved to the gym, poor Trip. (07/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Oh my god! T'Pol, Did I hurt you?"

"I am..." <pant> <pant>

"T'Pol?"

"I...am..." <pant> "fine..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it so hard."

"..."

"Let me..."

"Owww... I can't..."

"God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Captain...Please..."

"Here, I'll just move a little"

"Yes..."

"Maybe little pressure here...and here..."

"Yes...Ahaa..."

"..." <Grunt>

"..."

"Maybe I should try a different position."

"Perhaps...yes...there..."

"..."

"Mmmmm..."

"T'Pol?"

"Uhummmm..."

"Is it getting hot in here?"

"I do not...believe so..."

"..."

"I believe my body is adjusting."

"I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"You've apologized several times, Captain. Perhaps next time, you will allow me to show you the proper way."

"There's a proper way? And it's Jonathan."

"Yes...Jonathan."

* * *

Trip was walking down the deserted corridor of the Enterprise. After all, it was 0100 in the morning. He couldn't sleep; just couldn't get that image of Jon & T'Pol in the ready room out of his head. It didn't help with the fact that Jon never gave him a reasonable explanation. The image kept playing in his mind over and over. So he figured a good work out will clear his mind.

When the door to the gym opened, Trip could not believe his eyes! "Not again!!!"

As Captain Archer was helping the Sub-Commander off the mat floor of the gym, Trip noticed they were both sweating. He also noticed that T'Pol's workout shirt was hiked up just under her breast. This time, he decided to ask T'Pol, she wouldn't lie; she's a Vulcan after all. "T'Pol?"

"Yes, Commander?" she answered as though nothing unusual was going on. "What's going on here?" He tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

T'Pol pulled down her top and calmly stated, "I needed assistance, and...Captain Archer was able to accomplish the task." After she retrieved her towel on her way out, she touched Jonathan on the shoulder, "Thank you...Jonathan for your assistance."

With a big smile, he answered "Anytime T'Pol. I'm glad I was here for you."

Trip did not want to see or hear this...again. He could feel a major headache coming on. But he decided to ask his friend for explanation once again. "Jon?"

"I was just returning a favor. See you at breakfast." Than he walked out of the gym.

While massaging his temple, Trip thought, why me?


End file.
